guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cyrogenic
New builds policy proposal Hi. As somebody who has made several contributions to the discussion at Project talk:No Original Builds I just wanted to draw your attention to an alternative policy I've proposed at Project:Build Split. If you've got the time I'd be very grateful if you could give it a read through and leave any comment you may have on its talk page. Thanks! --NieA7 10:42, 19 December 2006 (CST) build This is a resurrected skill bar from a long shot down build by someone (no idea who) that I'm currently tinkering with for fun. I don't play assassin, so tinkering with this is fun! Actually, I was thinking of posting a 4-man TA build with Mark of Instability , and two offhands and two duals to kill the enemy fast. Looks like you got to the build before me ^.^ -- Nova -- ( ) 09:35, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :Thanks, this is just one I managed to drag up out of the unfavored (the actual build has been deleted), as it's one of the few that use shattering assault, which I enjoy greatly. With Mark of Instability, you get a KD AND two enchant removals, which is incredibly powerful. The problem with the above skill bar is that it is NOT loopable. You have to wait the full 20 seconds (admittedly less by the time you're done) to be able to launch the chain again. There's no flexibility unless you have a hexer on your team. However, if there IS, then black lotus strike allows you to keep going indefinitely, which is fun o:-).Cyrogenic 13:03, 1 April 2007 (CDT) ::Replace Feigned Neutrality with Dark Prison, and have a 4 sin team. Member #1 goes for opponent #1, etc. Two rounds of this should kill them. Badly. You are going to need full energy armor and zealous daggers with + energy inscription, though. -- Nova -- ( ) 15:03, 1 April 2007 (CDT) :::Actually, I'll admit I was leaning toward Expose Defenses, as that would allow both Shattering Assault hits to get through a prot monk. Not only that, it completely bypasses something like aegis/guardian or other spike preventions, save for blind/price of failure type preventions (hmmm.. stances though). That brings in the team element, as in a 4 man team, they could work together. One brings stance removal/dark prison, the other brings shattering/expose defenses(although in a team setting, rigor Mortis looks REALLY nice). Then it would be paired assassins, which, with the amount of defense counters you have would allow incredibly fast kills, at the expense of backup. All this is running through my head and shouting "Ideal Case" but I'm trying to come up with a use for Shattering Assault in a team build. It's incredibly powerful. Cyrogenic 17:49, 2 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Mhmm, but the only concern I have is having to switch targets for casting different hexes. Or, were you thinking, that the assassin with Expose Defenses would go for the Monk, the one with stance removal goes for the melee, etc? -- Nova -- ( ) 20:20, 2 April 2007 (CDT) :::::If you're still here, Expose Defenses would not work as well here due to the fact that you have stuff in Shadow Arts. Way of the Fox would be very nice though. -- Nova -- ( ) 16:17, 14 July 2007 (CDT) N/P Minion Commander discussion Thanks for engaging in discussion about this build on my userpage. I have replied to your comment, and I invite you to further the discussion. Doom Music 19:51, 15 February 2007 (CST) Discussion Hey, do you know what Cryogenics is? :P -- Nova -- ( ) 19:26, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :I do, actually, and my name is actually a play off of that (you'll notice that it's actually misspelled, this was a typo when I first created the username on a site that no longer exists). I still get a kick out of the fact that I misspelled it, but it's stuck. For those of you who don't know, Cryogenics is a term for cold storage. Specifically, in science fiction, they put people in Cryogenic storage by freezing them, and then slowly thawing them (requiring repairing the ruptured cells), to wake them up. This, in theory, would allow humans to travel thousands of years without aging. In truth, it's not quite that simple, but it's a cool idea. For instance, Walt Disney had himself frozen, he's still in a block of ice. He's dead, no question, but he thought if he froze himself, one day they'd be able to bring him back.Cyrogenic 01:59, 27 March 2007 (CDT) :Good for you, you know! -- Nova -- ( ) 07:59, 27 March 2007 (CDT) ::But... Walt Disney was not frozen. -- Nova -- ( ) 18:55, 6 May 2007 (CDT) UW Farm Current: Solo: 17 Estimated Runs (so I get sloppy late at night) 8 Complete Runs (runs completely done, all smites killed) 8 Ectoplasms 5 Golds 0 Runes 6 Keys 0 Chests Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 04:50, December 1, 2010 (UTC)